


Study...Date?

by KakoshiHatake



Series: Lumity Oneshots [4]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Has a Crush on Luz Noceda, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Bullying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Lesbian Disaster Amity Blight, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakoshiHatake/pseuds/KakoshiHatake
Summary: Luz needs help studying and asks Amity for help.Amity panics as Luz unknowingly calls their study session a date, confusing the poor witch.Boscha appears and causes a little trouble.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924282
Comments: 2
Kudos: 290





	Study...Date?

Luz groaned as she hides her face in her arms. "I was so confident this time..." 

She looked at her paper again and frowns at the low score. 

She studied all night for this test and was really hoping to pass. 

"You okay Luz?" 

She lifted her head and sees Gus and Willow standing by her desk. 

"I'm fine." She said, holding her paper. "I'm just a little disappointed about the score I got." 

Gus leaned over and winces. "Yikes, that's not good."

"Have you tried asking for a tutor?" Willow asked. 

Luz shook her head. "I thought about it but I didn't know who to ask."

Willow gave Luz a look. "Really Luz? Do you not have a crush who just happens to be the top student at Hexside?" 

Luz blinked before smiling widely. "You're right! How did I forget about her?!" Then she paused as she processed more of Willow's words. "Wait crush?" She blushed. 

Willow and Gus just shook their heads with a smile. The plant coven student pointed outside the door.

Near the lockers, Amity stood with her back turned away from the classroom. 

Luz shot from her chair and skipped out of the room, towards the Blight. 

She leaned over her shoulder and saw her doodling two characters wearing the Azura and Hecate costume in her book. One was obviously Amity, who's dressed up as Hecate. However the one next to her was still being drawn. 

"Whatcha doing Amity?" Luz asked as she hugged the distracted girl. 

Amity shrieked in surprise as she nearly tumbles to the floor. "L-Luz?!"

Luz chuckled as she released the girl. "Sorry about that."

Amity blushed as she looks down. "It's f-fine. Did you need me for something?" 

Luz snapped her fingers and leaned against the locker. "Yeah actually! Can you please tutor me?" 

"Tutor you?" 

"Yeah! I got a really low score on my test and I wanna fix that!" She exclaimed. 

Amity closed her notebook and looked at the Latina girl with a shrug. "I guess I can. When do you want to start?" 

"This weekend?" .

"Okay sure thing." Amity said, nodding. She closed her book and held it close to her chest. "We can meet at the library." 

Luz's eyes shined with excitement as she hugs the Blight tightly. "It's a date! Thank you so much!" 

Luz ran down the hall, leaving an heavily blushing witch by her locker. 

Willow snickered as she and Gus walked towards the witch. " So you're going to tutor Luz?" 

"S-She said a date..." Amity stuttered out as she stares down the hall. "A-A date..."

Willow rolled her eyes and gave Amity a pat on the shoulder. "If you don't want to miss this "date" of yours, I suggest you go to your next class before you're late, Ami." 

"Oh right!" Amity exclaimed, holding her books even tighter and ran off to her class.

"Seriously? And Luz still hasn't noticed?!" Gus exclaimed, throwing his hands up. Willow sighed as she shrugged her shoulders.   
==========================================

The rest of the day felt longer than usual for Amity. She took only 8 pages of notes instead of 12 due to her mind being all over the place. 

She clenched her journal to her chest as she walked to the library. 

A date? That's what she heard right? 

Luz seemed so casual about it when she asked. Was a date different in the human world? Does Luz even have any idea what she had said? 

Amity holds back a irritated groan. "Don't get your hopes up, Amity..." She muttered. 

"Amity!!" 

She turned around and sees Luz running towards her at full speed. She can feel her panic rise up immediately. 

Luz slammed into her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. "Hi!" 

Amity squeaked, cheeks turning red during the hug. She wraps her arms around Luz's waist tightly, to not only enjoy the hug but to stable herself. "H-Hey you!" 

Luz pulled away but kept her arms around her shoulders. "Ready to study?" 

Pushing her gayness down, she smirks at the human. "I should be asking you that, miss I can't sit still." 

"I gotta use up this energy somehow." Luz chuckled before stepping back, releasing her hold on Amity. 

The witch immediately missed her touch but she didn't show it. 

"Well if it isn't Mittens and her pet?" 

Amity felt her hand twitch as she turns around to face her former friend. "What do you want Boscha?"

Boscha had a smirk on her face as she looked at the two girls. Skara stood behind her, looking at Boscha with disappointment. 

"Nothing. I was just trying to see why you would ditch us for a wannabe witch." She replied, stepping closer. She held eye contact with Luz, who looked uncomfortable. "When are you going to drop the act, Amity?" 

Amity clenched her fist as she glared at her ex friend. "There is no act at all! Why can't you just leave us alone?" 

"I can't just leave you alone, Mittens. We're best friends remember?" 

Amity shook her head and grabbed Luz's hand. "We were never friends Boscha... Let's go Luz."

The three eyed girl stared at the Blight as she and the human walked away. She felt her nails dig into her palm, as rage filled her. 

"Boscha, let's just-" Skara tried to say but the pink haired witch stormed after them. 

"Run away with your little pet! Be friends with a criminal! Your parents won't like this at all." Boscha said with a evil smirk, walking past the pair. Skara followed her but gave the two an apologetic look.

Amity felt a panic rise in her chest at the mention of her parents. She looks towards Luz, who was looking down at the ground as she wore a sad expression. Amity gives her hand a squeeze. The Afro-latina looks up and gives her a half hearted smile. 

Once Boscha was out of sight, Amity stopped and grabbed Luz's other hand. "I'm sorry about her, Luz... She's been more annoying since the whole Grudgby game."

Luz shrugged with a smile. "Don't worry about it. I'm used to it!" She tugged Amity towards the Library doors. "Come on! We're burning daylight!" 

'Used to it?' She thought as she allowed the human to tug her along. "How...can we burn daylight?" 

"It's a human phrase."   
==========================================

Amity closed her textbook and pushed it off to the side. "And that's all for potions." She looks back at the human. "Since I'm not studying potions, I can't exactly guarantee that my help is any helpful..."

Luz gently nudged Amity's shoulder with her hand. "Actually I understand it a lot better thanks to you." She pulled her friend into an hug. "Thanks Amity!" 

The youngest Blight blushed as she looked down at her hands. "Glad to be of help!" 

Her scroll began to ring violently, causing Amity to jump out of Luz's embrace. She quickly summons it and opens it up. 

Luz watched as Amity's face reddens as she scrolls through her scroll. "Amity? You okay?" 

She sighs and quickly types on her scroll. "It's Boscha... She keeps messaging me! Titan, why does she have to be so annoying?!" 

"...Is it about me again?" 

Amity snapped her head towards Luz, who wore a sad frown on her face as she looks back at the green haired witch. 

The comments were slowly getting to Luz. Amity bit her lip and looked down at her scroll. 

Boscha: I still can't believe that a Blight is hanging out with a criminal. Can't wait to see the look on Mr and Mrs. Blight's face! 

Boscha: I suggest you stop playing games and come back to us. Maybe you can save what's left of your social life.

Boscha: She's not a real witch and she will never be! If she continues to play around, she'll end up getting killed.

Boscha: Though, maybe she's better off dead. After all, she can't seem to fit in here or in the human realm."

She quickly typed up an response to the girl. 

Amity: You can make fun of me and embarrass me at any time. I don't care. However, keep talking like that about Luz and I'll personally shut you up. She's my best friend and I will NOT tolerate you bullying her like that! 

Luz may be human but she's a far better witch than you will ever be. I don't want to "save" anything that was in the past. I grew up. Why can't you do the same? Aren't you getting tired of constantly picking on people? 

Ever since I met Luz, my life has been great. I don't need people like you to continue to ruin it for me. 

If I find out that you have harassed any of my friends after this message, I WILL deal with you myself...

Goodbye and please don't message me anymore.

Amity put away her scroll and shuffled closer to Luz. She places her hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "She won't mess with us anymore. I'll make sure of it." 

"Thanks Amity." Luz replied with a small smile. 

The two sat in a comfortable silence as they both got lost in their own thoughts. 

Luz let her head rest aganist Amity's shoulder. 

Amity slightly tensed up but soon relaxed as she wrapped her arm around the girl's waist. 

"Amity?" 

"Y-Yes?" 

"The person you were going to ask to Grom... Can you tell me about them?" 

'Okay, stay calm, Amity... Just say a few things that won't give away anything!'

Amity sighed before replying. "Well uh... Sh-THEY are the nicest person I have ever met. Almost too nice actually... So sweet and caring too! I always make a fool of myself whenever I'm around her... I mean them!" 

"Wow they sound really cool... When will you tell them?" Luz asked, quietly, which was unlike her. 

"I don't think I ever will. They um... They won't be here for very long. Plus I don't think they feel the same way. 

Luz lifted her head up and looked at the witch with a sparkle in her eyes. "You can't give up! Who could not like Amity Blight?! You're smart, beautiful and strong! They are a fool if they can't see that!" 

Amity covered her face with her hands as her face goes completely red. She just called me that! She really just called me beautiful!

"I didn't make you upset did I?" Luz asked as she watched the girl hide her face. 

"N-No! Not at all! Just no one has called me beautiful before so...yeah!" Amity stuttered out as she waved her hands out in front of her. 

Luz ran her hand through her brown short hair. "What? No way! Not even your parents?" 

Amity tensed at the mention of her parents. She glances away from Luz "Mother and Father aren't exactly... like other parents."

She can't remember a time where her parents had complimented her on anything. 

Luz hummed before hopping on her feet. "Well Amity Blight... As your fearless champion, I shall make sure you receive the compliments you deserve!" 

She held her hand out for her friend to grab. Amity looked at the hand before grasping it while blushing. Luz pulled her to her feet and gave her a tight hug. 

"Thanks Luz." Amity softly said, squeezing her friend. 

"Anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie... This one is all over the place. I had a perfect idea for it but as I wrote, I was gaining even better ones. 
> 
> But here you guys go! 
> 
> I don't know how many oneshots I'm doing before attempting to write a story but stay tuned!
> 
> If you want to get little updates, request some ideas, or just to stick around and listen to my randomness, you guys can following me on Twitter! @Kakoshi11 
> 
> That way you guys can know when I'm updating or just get to know me a little better :)


End file.
